


第二首十四行诗

by summercabbage



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summercabbage/pseuds/summercabbage





	第二首十四行诗

王一博带着七八分醉意倒在了床上，身体轻飘飘的，脑袋却越来越沉，仿佛被拽进了海里。双人床另一侧的主人在洗澡，能透过磨砂玻璃看到个大概，王一博眯起眼睛仔细欣赏他所熟悉的曲线，床头的手机闪了一下，是他助理发来的信息，说麻烦肖老师照顾一下一博，记得帮他定个明天早上八点的闹钟，附上拜托了的表情，王一博对着手机傻笑了半天，换了几个姿势也没能用人脸解开锁屏，赌气把手机扔到了一旁，继续半梦半醒地盯着浴室，手机闪第二下的时候他的男朋友终于带着腾腾的热气出来了，只披着件白色的浴袍，头发湿哒哒滴着水，他开口，声音被酒精泡得软绵绵的，喊了一声战哥，又把手机拿过来，举给他看，告状道，我解不开锁。肖战看着两个人同款同色都出自自己的小男友之手的手机，哭笑不得道，祖宗，你拿的是我的手机啊。王一博翻个身，嘟囔着我不管，看肖战坐到了床边，又挪近了，手环绕住他的腰，脸贴在尾椎骨处，呼呼地喷热气。肖战被蹭得发痒，一手去推小酒鬼的脸，一手回了他助理的信息，两条都是他发来的，又提醒了一遍要记得叫一博起床，可不能像上次那样在机场狂奔了。肖战回了好的放心，又去设置闹钟，短短时间，王一博已经不耐烦了，手顺着浴袍伸进去，摸他男朋友还带着热气的身体，手指在乳头的位置流连许久，见肖战没有拒绝，忙轻轻地揉捏起来，很快就把年长的男朋友弄得呼吸快了几拍，仰着头喘息。小酒鬼愈发胆大了，牙齿隔着浴袍咬他的后腰，太瘦了都咬不到什么肉，他嘟囔着，只觉得又饿又渴，唯有手上握着棉花糖般的一块香玉，不自觉又加了几分力气，肖战被他揉得又痛又爽，拽着他的胳膊把他拉上来些，弯下腰去吻他，小男友的嘴里满是酒气，还来不及分解成乙酸，就被探入自己嘴里的舌尖渡过来，变成什么情欲的催化剂，头皮都发麻。王一博吻得又深又急，舌尖扫过肖战的牙齿，舔他的齿龈，压着他的舌头去够他的上颚，但他似乎还嫌不够深，手从他的浴袍里钻出来，环着他的脖子将他往下压，很快这个吻就充满了水声，来不及咽下的津液沿着唇角往下滴，肖战被吻得喘不过气，推了几下才把人推开，小酒鬼迷茫着一双红红的眼睛，嘟着嘴又凑过去，舔他的嘴唇，舔他唇下的痣。  
“好了，狗崽崽”  
肖战捧着小男友的脸，亲了亲他发颤的睫毛，柔声道，你助理说了，今晚要你好好休息。  
王一博的嘴嘟得更高了，肖战觉得可爱，凑上去吧唧亲了一口，还没说出口让他去洗澡，小男友勾着他的膝盖把他半抱半拖地压上了床，陷入了柔软的羽绒被里。趴在他身上的大型狗狗脸蛋红扑扑地凑到他耳边吐气，咬着他的耳垂说我不要。在一起久了，彼此身体的敏感处都被对方牢牢掌控，王一博吮吸他的耳垂，逼出年长的男朋友又黏又糯地呻吟，肖战也不甘落后，去捏他颈后的肌肤，手指弹钢琴般让他小男友的喘息都流泻出节奏，一定是月光奏鸣曲，肖战想着，又去摸他的喉结，亚当的苹果鲜艳诱人，即便没有毒蛇的引诱，肖战也忍不住会去亲他。狗崽崽玩够了耳朵，往下亲他的锁骨，又亲又咬，舔得湿乎乎的才肯继续往下，牙齿咬着乳尖，细细密密地摩挲，肖战挺了挺胸，王一博便扯着他的乳头往上拉，痛觉先于快感，惊呼还未平静，另一边也被他小男友的手指掐着，重重地碾过。  
“你干嘛……”肖战眼泪都要出来了，但这个时候的控诉更像是委委屈屈的撒娇，没任何威慑力。  
王一博安抚性地松了手，柔软湿热的舌头轻轻地舔过红肿，用新的齿印覆盖住旧的。浴袍早就被蹭得大开，四角裤下的凸起又煽情又灼人地抵着他的膝盖，似乎是忍耐不住了，自己抬着腰轻轻蹭着。  
“那你又在干嘛”王一博埋在他胸前，抬了眼笑，“哥哥，你在蹭哪里啊？”  
“王一……啊……”  
怎么会发展成这样的？连王一博自己也不知道，现在他的嘴巴被肖战满满占据着，有沐浴后乳液的味道，更多的是体味，他小心翼翼地用嘴唇裹住牙齿，不至于咬到自己男朋友的命根子，但偶尔不小心牙齿刮到上面的沟壑，男朋友便会像过电般弹起来，然后惊喘着让他松开。  
他们之间很少做这件事，刚开始在一起的时候做过，后来又不约而同地选择了放弃，肖战想去理解理解自己的小男友今天突然这样做的理由，但浑身的血液都往身下涌去，腾不出脑细胞去思考，灼热的口腔包裹住他同样灼热的身体，小男友裹着润滑剂的手指冰冰凉凉地探进他身体里，他一片空白，灵魂失散，飘飘然又惴惴然，只能像搁浅的鲸鱼，仰着头喘息，极度迫切地想要回到海洋。  
里面已经很湿，手指被绞着，他再往里一点，嘴里的柱体便也更往深一点，王一博被顶到喉咙，手下便更用力地顶进去以示惩戒。肖战哆哆嗦嗦地喊他的名字，揪着他的头发，前后都被控制着，他脆弱得仿佛把生命都交了出去，王一博不知道是该就这样让他释放，还是堵住他，把自己埋进他身体的最深处，一寸一寸碾压过去，听他哭着喊停，再把他拉回来，继续顶进去。他在迟疑的这几秒里，他的男朋友已经把安全套递了过来，湿哒哒的头发黏在脸上，眼尾都是绯红的印记，张着嘴，露出了同样红润的舌尖，王一博抽出了手指，带着他体内的黏液，抵着他的嘴唇，用力地蹭着，男朋友胸膛起伏得厉害，却还是听话异常地伸出舌头舔他的手指。  
太犯规了，王一博在心里骂了声操，将他从自己嘴里抽出来，在异常肿大的端口亲了一口，然后在自己戴套的时候，拉着他的手摸他的后穴，又掰开他的食指，让他自己探进去。肖战无声地抗拒了一下，但整个人从头发丝到脚趾尖都脱了力，被小男友稍稍用力推一把，食指便进入了自己的体内，羞耻感涌上空白大脑，他急切地想要并拢双腿，眼睛湿漉漉地不敢看他的小男友，转过头埋进了枕头。  
王一博进来的时候他哭了，太快了，一秒钟都没给他缓冲，还按着他的顶端不让他发泄，他不管不顾地把自己埋进去又抽出来，掐他的腰，掐他的大腿，又掐他两边的臀肉，内里的软肉都要被他弄得翻出来，有那么几个角度，肖战觉得他都要进到自己的肚子里去了，身体起起伏伏，他在起伏的骇浪里试图去抓他失了控制的小男友的手，换来的是更大的惊涛，他的呻吟和喘息就像是海里飘渺的一叶扁舟般只能随波逐流。  
那些紧致的褶皱被一寸寸碾磨开，王一博觉得还不够，怎么都不够，他喘息着看他的男朋友，刚好瞥到他唇下的痣，从第一天见到他就觉得这颗痣太欲了，第一次亲吻不过印证了自己的想法，又欲又纯情，像拿声音换了双腿的美人鱼，不是童话故事里的，是加勒比海盗里的，歌声就能让船夫们献上生命。  
他俯下身去吻他，他哭得梨花带雨，还是温柔听话地和他接吻，王一博慢慢温柔下来，他的双腿便盘上他的腰，自己晃起了腰肢，他在亲吻与亲吻的间隙甜糯地抱怨，说你弄得我好痛。  
童话故事也错了，美人鱼怎么能够化成泡沫，该死的是王子，和那些轻易就被蛊惑的愚蠢人类。  
王一博又施了几分力，把自己深深埋进他的体内，灼热的精液，还带着酒精的气味，肖战死死地抱着他，射完了也不肯松手，把汗湿潮红的脸贴在他的胸前，吻他胸口的汗珠。  
缓了许久，肖战说我白洗澡了，王一博埋在他的肩窝，毛茸茸的头发蹭着他的下巴，吸了吸鼻子。  
肖战终于从情欲里寻回了理智，有空出来的脑细胞去想想他的小男友今天的不寻常，事前为他口，事中又凶又粗暴，事后也没平日里的百般温存，反而像是受了委屈。说出来可能很多人都不相信，他的小狮子其实是个小哭包，眼睛眨巴眨巴就会掉金豆豆。第一次上床后他也哭了，肖战又痛又酸又羞涩，还要去安慰他，仿佛真的犯了什么大忌，睡了一个纯洁的小朋友。后来王一博死活不承认是爽的，高兴的，后来也再不用肖战去安慰了，小狮子无师自通，哭的多的反而变为了年长的。  
“怎么了？”  
肖战推他，他不肯抬头，只好去亲他的发旋。  
“去洗澡”  
隔了许久，他闷闷地出声，肖战说好啊，就见他迅速地翻身起床，走到浴室门口又折回来拽肖战的手，把他也拉下了床，小狮子没什么表情，语气却不容置喙，他说，一起。  
于是在浴室里又做了一次。  
王一博拿浴袍的带子把肖战的双手手腕绑起来，压在了墙上，肖战挣了几下，他委屈巴巴在耳边说，你之前说过的，可以把你绑起来。肖战无奈，又无解，只好顺着他的意思，只希望小朋友不要再发酒疯。手被束缚住，王一博的吻由上及下，一点点崩断他理智的弦，王一博给他看自己的后背，白皙的肌肤上面几条红红的印记，他说哥哥你看看你干的好事，肖战红着脸躲避，他便抓着他的下巴，亲一下，又抱怨一下。  
“所以不乖的猫就要被绑起来”  
手腕上的束缚突然松了，王一博揉揉他细瘦手腕上的红痕，笑着又把他绑得更紧，然后在花洒的架子上一起打了个蝴蝶结。  
“王一博”肖战甩了几下没甩开，却不小心碰到了花洒的开关，水倾泻而下。他想缩起身体也无法，双臂高高扬着，锁骨和红肿的胸口完全呈现在眼前，水淋过刚被咬破的肌肤，那些新的旧的齿痕，整个人是雨后被水泡开的玫瑰，又香又诱人。水顺着他的身体曲线，流入小腹，又流入更隐秘的地方，王一博像在欣赏一件艺术品一样欣赏他，肖战又羞耻又难耐，如果手没被束缚，他一定按着他的小男友，求一个吻。  
王一博给了他一个吻，很缠绵，仅限于嘴唇与嘴唇的互贴，再慢慢深入，勾着他的舌头交换彼此的唾液与爱意。  
淋湿了的小男友，T恤还未脱下，紧紧贴在身上，能看到隐约的胸肌和腹肌，他仰起头甩掉头发上的水，然而有更多的水沿着他的额头而下，流连在他的下颚，他的喉结，他的锁骨。肖战咽了咽口水，用没有被束缚住的脚去蹭他，沿着他的小腿肌肉，一点点往上蹭。  
王一博笑了，身体紧贴过去，心口压着心口，自己说出的话仿佛能在另一个人的心里听到共振，他问，哥哥你勾引我吗？  
“那你上勾吗？”  
肖战眼角带笑，水蒸气氤氲了眼里的雾气，湿漉漉又赤裸裸。  
“如果”他贴近他的耳朵，“你没绑着我的话，我现在”他的眼神往下，看他被内裤包裹着，微微挺立的地方，然后舔舔唇，轻笑道，“一定会……好好摸摸你的”  
王一博的耳朵迅速红了起来，呼吸快了一拍，他还是不太适应男朋友突然的调情，太犯规了。但是下一秒他就镇定了，他盯着他娇艳欲滴的双唇，也学着他凑到耳边吐气，“不一定要用手啊”  
水铺天盖地而来，王一博想起了第一个盛夏，那场摄影棚外的大雨，肖战和他并肩而立，看了许久突然伸手接了一手掌的雨水，他回头说，王一博，这是真的雨，不是假的。  
后来他又在某个下雪的场景说，王一博，这是假的雪，不是真的。  
而在所有这些真真假假之间，演绎的角色早已走过几度春秋，夏天恍惚，我恍惚也已经爱过你好几遍，仿佛看着他们在梦中讨论我们的梦。  
那就让我再做个梦给你。  
最后也没让肖战给他口出来，王一博甚至都能忍住不进去，他被温热的水蒸发掉了大部分的酒精，突然想起来自己的男朋友还身体不适。但是肖战说没关系，肖战浑身上下湿漉漉，手被绑着，他就扭着腰，张着腿，邀请他的小男友进入他的身体。王一博刚刚涌上来的理智又被打压，把他按在墙上，抬起一边的腿，急切地把自己埋进他的体内，把浴室里温热的真实的水也挤进去。  
彼此的呻吟被哗啦啦的流水声覆盖，但是封闭的空间又像是一个小小的录音棚，那些难耐的喘息，身体与身体的碰触，哑着嗓子喊出来的小猫般的叫声，手掌贴着墙壁的撞击，都被四面八方的回音所覆盖，是他们的梦的安魂曲。  
最后肖战腿软地都站不住，地上又滑，差点直接栽下去，被王一博托着腰，一起靠着墙壁平复过快的心跳，他整个人都贴在王一博身上，也不让王一博把埋在他体内的东西抽出来，他回过头和他亲吻，吻他的眉骨，再吻他的下巴。  
他说这像是我很久前看的一部电影，恋恋笔记本，电影海报就是主角在大雨中亲吻。王一博问他结局呢，肖战说我忘了，但是我记得我都看哭了。  
你看什么都哭，王一博继续亲他，你是个爱哭的宝宝。  
最后两个人都睡到床上的时候已经后半夜，肖战把定好的闹钟给王一博看，调侃道，起不来我就打你。  
王一博环着他的腰，捏了一把他的屁股，说那看你打我哪里了。  
时间静静流淌，肖战每次都觉得，和王一博在一起的时候，时间仿佛是个能看到的有形的东西，他能清晰地感受到这一分钟，是如何从他们眼前流过的。他为抓不住而叹息，所以只好紧紧抓住王一博，他的恋人。  
“我搜到了”而此时他的恋人举着手机给他看，“你说的电影”  
海报上确实是两个人在大雨中亲吻。  
“等回了北京，我们用投影看”  
“好”肖战靠在他的肩上，伸手滑着屏幕，看到一句影评说，爱没那么多借口，如果不够圆满，一定是爱得不够。  
他抬头问王一博，“你准备告诉我了吗？怎么了？”  
“你发现了”  
王一博知道肖战一定会发现，他爱他和自己如此契合的灵魂。  
“你去庆功宴别人说什么了？”  
小朋友其实内心敏感得要死，要不然也不会在肖战发了信息说我得走了，你少喝点后，赶来他所在的酒店。  
“就，今天的告别啊，弄得我挺难受的”王一博抓着他的手，吻他的手指。  
“有时候我觉得我完完全全得到了你，但有时候我又觉得，我不会一辈子都拥有你，这种时候我就很羡慕蓝忘机，合上书，或者电视剧打上结局，他就能和魏无羡永远在一起，这个永远是真正意义上的永远，不受空间时间限制，而人间太复杂了，你在拍戏，我在山里想你想到睡不着，我都没有任何办法。”  
“你是觉得我会变心吗王一博？”肖战看他眼眶又湿了，忙凑上去亲了亲他的侧脸，但是他当然明白，他的小朋友这段话的含义。  
“哦对，然后海宽哥说等你回北京他要请我们去他家里玩，但是有个不知道情况的人问我要你的联系方式”  
“谁？”  
“这是重点吗肖战？”  
“好好好狗崽崽”  
“他们还说你过几年可能要考虑结婚啊什么的，当时我就很不高兴，不是气他们，气我自己，我好像太自私了，觉得自己可以心安理得地占着你，你还属于你的父母，属于你自己。”  
“我上次是不是也和你说过类似的话题，我说你还年轻，你怎么就和我在一起了呢，你怎么安慰我的你忘了？你现在做这些司马牛之叹干什么？好了狗崽崽，哥哥真的很爱你，如果我真的想结婚了，我就向你求婚好不好？”  
“不好”王一博嘟着嘴摇头，又捧着他的脸亲了好几口，“我怎么能让我老婆求婚呢？”  
肖战也不去反驳他，和他贴得更紧一些，“那我要世界上独一无二的钻戒，要有后花园和泳池的大房子，要我的狗崽崽百分之一百的真心。”  
“嗯”  
“还要我的小朋友相信我们的爱可以走得很远很远”  
“好”  
“那钻戒和大房子都可以不要了”  
“凭什么不要啊”  
“凭你男朋友我，有钱啊”  
“那我送你太平洋上的小岛，送你北极圈的极光，送你小王子的玫瑰，送你宇宙的陨石”  
“你有病吧王一博”  
“还有我也送你了，货到付款，拒绝签收就把你列入失信黑名单”  
“王一博你越说越离谱了啊，赶紧睡，起不来我就发你裸照”  
“那你现在拍”  
“…………王老师我输了”

第二天肖战在闹钟响之前就醒了，他习惯性想在小男友的怀里再亲亲蹭蹭撒个娇，然而床边却空了，偶尔他的行程有变要提前出发，也会留个纸条，或者给他发信息，肖战看看旁边也没有纸条，手机也没未读消息，正狐疑，王一博全副武装地推开了门，带着清晨的凉意和扑鼻的香气，他边脱外套帽子鞋子，边轻轻喊老婆起来吃早饭。  
肖战装睡来讨一个早安吻，果不其然王一博温柔地俯下身轻轻吻他。  
“你怎么一大早去买早饭，没被发现吧？”  
“发现就发现，我还不能吃早饭了啊”  
肖战去洗漱的时候王一博就在他身后抱着他，太阳从云层里钻出来，把金色的光落在他身上，暖洋洋的。  
“我……”王一博蹭着他的脖子，欲言又止。  
“嗯？”  
“我看到了，那个采访”  
“嗯？”  
“你说，一起吃早饭很浪漫”  
然后王一博被阳光照着的脸更红了，肖战也被带得害羞起来，这个小朋友啊，明明在床上都不见他那么羞涩，反而是这些太生活气息的举动，让他变成了真正的小朋友。  
那个夏天如此炎热，雨是真的，雪是假的，短暂的泰国有永不结束的夏天，然而这一切都没有此刻更好，肖战向来都偏爱冬天，他要和他的小朋友一起去看一场大雪，去看雪花是如何落在这个世界上，然后牵起他的手，吻他，拥抱他，像火山中的雪一样，慢慢融化。  
不是世界流放他们，而是他们放逐世界，罗密欧爬上朱丽叶的窗台，求一个永生的吻。  
莎士比亚会说，但是你的长夏永不会凋落。

End 

哇我疯了，我又写了好多心里话，原本是想要弟弟强硬一点，然而对不起我做不到，我心里的他们太温柔了，上一篇是哥哥的不安，这一篇是弟弟的，但是爱情不就是保护对方的不安嘛，再期待一下，可能还有下篇✌🏿


End file.
